


A Night on Artrix

by Van



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van/pseuds/Van
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon and Vila find themselves trapped on an ice world with no hope of escape after Avon's mistake, which might prove fatal.<br/>(Although short, this is probably the best fic I ever wrote in this fandom.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on Artrix

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for an LJ challenge prompt of "bad fic."

Soon as Zen had displayed the icy planet Artrix on the main viewer, Vila had known it would be a bad trip. Teleporting down into a frozen wasteland was a stupid idea, even if there was a secret rebel base under the snowy surface, let alone when there wasn’t. That his only company on this venture had been grouchy old Avon did nothing to improve the situation, and that was before Avon had blundered out onto a frozen lake and fallen in.

By the time Vila had hauled him out of the water and into a relatively dry cave safe from the elements they were both exhausted, and Avon was shivering violently. His surface clothes had been soaked completely through and the internal temperature mechanism shorted out. Both of their teleport bracelets had also completely frozen over.

“Honestly, falling into a frozen lake. Who’s the fool now?” Vila said, drawing Avon close to try to lend some warmth to him. But even such a direct insult could not stop Avon’s teeth from chattering long enough to retort.

“Suppose there’s only one thing for it, then,” Vila said. He smoothed Avon’s wet hair off his brow, and then adjusted his weight so he could unzip his surface clothes. “We’re going to have to share.”

Avon managed a venomous glare, but Vila continued disrobing and soon had Avon wrapped up nice and warm, the internal heater turned up all the way. He settled back against the cave wall and upped his own temperature gauge. “Bet you’re glad now I wore two sets after all. Some thanks I get. Can you imagine what we might have to do if I hadn’t?”


End file.
